1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a design-review-output apparatus that outputs a design-review image for performing design review related to circuit board design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in circuit board design, in order to prevent poor product quality, technology has been developed to automatically perform the work of checking the design according to specified rules (for example, refer to Japanese unexamined patent publication No. H11-330784 (Pg. 1, FIG. 1), and Japanese unexamined patent publication No. H9-34925 (Pg. 1, FIG. 1).
However, whether or not there are problems in any of the specified check items related to the circuit board design must be checked by performing a design review. The design review referred to here is a visual check of the designed board. In this design review, since checking is performed visually, there is a problem in that something may be overlooked.
Particularly, in the case where the design review is performed by a person who is new at design review and is still inexperienced, there is a good possibility that an item or object to be checked will be overlooked. Therefore, whether the design review can be performed accurately or not largely depends on the skill and experience of the person performing the design review.